Galletitas Navideñas
by Ace Cornell
Summary: Bolt tiene una debilidad, la repostería navideña y Sarada aprovecha para torturarlo un poquito por tantas tonterías que hace. Probará sus ansiadas galletas, pero de alguien inesperado
1. Galletitas Navideñas

Bolt miraba el mensaje en su teléfono y suspiraba, Sarada lo conocía muy bien y sabia como torturarlo.

-_"Mi casa huele a galletas"_ –Volvió a suspirar imaginando la voz cantarina y burlona de su amiga,y respondió.

_-"Al menos me iras a dejar una ¿Verdad?"_

_-"¿Te lo mereces? Si me hubieses contado lo de Sumire, tal vez podría haberte guardado una"_

_-"Saradaaaaa~No seas mala, no es mi culpa ser un iman de chicas, además fue cosa de Mitsuki e_e"_

_-"Presumido. Está bien, te dejaré una solo porque tienes razón"_

_-"Eres un angel T_T"_

-Idiota. – Refunfuñaba mientras tecleaba, mientras Sasuke desde el sofá la veía interesado pensandoel porquéde sus gruñidos.

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Sakura apareciendo desde el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones, consiguiendo que Sarada diera un brinco y una mala mirada de Sasuke.

-Yo iba a preguntar primero….

-Pero no lo hiciste. – Le sonrió socarronamentey luego se dirigió a su hija. - ¿Quién es un idiota? Seguro que puedo hacerme una idea…

-Bolt… - Hizo una pausa notando como sus mejillas empezaban a arder levemente, esperando que sus padres no lo notaran, pero para su mala suerte no fue asi.- Y… Mitsuki… - Hizo un mohín.

-De Bolt no me sorprende… ¿Pero Mitsuki? Ese chico es un santo.

-El idiota no me contó que Sumire, la delegada, se le declaró hace unos dias y hoy le hizo un regalo, seguramente algo de reposteria. Esa chica besa el suelo por donde Bolt camina.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-En absoluto, Bolt tiene mucha suerte de que una chica tan buena como ella se fije en él, y me parece que Sumire tiene pésimos gustos como para fijarse en Bolt, lo que me molesta es que él no me lo haya contado, se supone que somos amigos. – Sasuke sonreía divertido, pensando que seria buena idea interrogar a su discípulo, y el mejor momento seria el 24 de diciembre, cuando la familia del dobe cenara con ellos.

-¿Y Mitsuki?

-B-bueno, hace unos días los oí por casualidad hablando sobre lo mucho que les gustaba la repostería navideña, y a Bolt en especifico diciendo que le gustaban mucho los panecillos dulces de Mitsuki y las galletas de navidad, Bolt se fue, me acerqué a Mitsuki ,y le dije que me encantaría probar sus panecillos, él me dijo que le encantaría probar mis galletas, asi que ayer me trajo esa cajita con panecillos que a papa tanto le gustaron. – La sonrisa que tenia Sasuke mientras comia un panecillo y pensaba en Bolt desapareció instantáneamente y comenzó a toser. – Mientras Sakura fue a la cocina a buscarle un vaso con agua, Sarada continuó con su relato.

-Un dia antes de que él me regalase los panecillos, o sea antes de ayer, lo vi hablando muy animadamente con Sumire, ella se veía feliz y algo sonrojada.

-¿Y te pusiste celosa? – Las mejillas de Sarada se incendiaron, mientras Sasuke la miraba en un silencio y seriedad mortal.

-¡¡C-claro que no!! – Habló alterada. – Él me dijo que Sumire le había preguntado sobre los gustos de Bolt ya que quería hacerle un regalo de navidad y no sabia que regalarle. – Sasuke alzó una ceja pensando en la visita que tendría que hacerle a cierto mocoso.

RESIDENCIA UZUMAKI-HYUGA

Eran las 21.30, los tres miembros restantes de la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga ya habían cenado, pero eso a Bolt no le importaba, como podría tener hambre con la maraña de pensamientos que amenazaban con hacer estallar su cabeza, y con los ruidosos latidos de su corazón que temia delatasen su ubicación. No, eso seria lo peor que podría pasarle, en esas circunstancias el regaño por llegar a esa hora cuando se supone que llegaría a las 18:00 como siempre, no le importaba del todo, lo que realmente le preocupaba es que vieran el estado en el que venia, y lo que traia escondido en su mano izquierda. No, por ningún motivo ellos deberían saber lo que era "eso" .Llegó al comedor a esa hora a oscuras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, desde el segundo piso se veía algo de luz y se oian voces y algo de ruido, seguramente estarían viendo televisión, bien, eso era una buena señal, podría subir a saludar rápidamente y a disculparse por la hora cuando un ruido desde la cocina, a unos metros de él lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Bolt? – Estaba perdido, era su ruina, lo peor que podría pasar era que su madre lo descubriera. No necesitaba usar el Byakugan para ver en él como en un libro abierto.

-K-ka-chan..Y-yo lamento llegar a esta hora, pasaron algunas cosas y n-no me di cuenta hasta que e-empezó a oscurecerse. –Temblaba, las consecuencias de que Hinata lo pillara eran terribles.

-¿Por qué vienes a oscuras? – Encendió la luz y examinó minuciosamente a su hijo, había algo diferente en él, algo nuevo, no sabia que, pero de repente lo vio. Junto con la pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo con una cinta, que él trataba de ocultar, había una marca de labial en la comisura de su boca. Abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, no era tonta, sabia lo que estaba pasando ahí, por eso su retoño trataba de pasar inadvertido. Se acercó a él fingiendo enfado, tomó su barbilla y miró la marca del labial.

-¿Y esto? ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Apuntó al regalo.

-E-es un regalo de una amiga.

¿Una amiga? ¿Te lo dio la chica que te besó? – Le dio la espalda para caminar unos pasos, se volteó para mirar el cuadro completo, y ver cosas que había pasado por alto, como sus cabellos desordenados, el cuello de la camisa mal colocado, y otra marca de labial en la parte izquierda de la mandíbula, cerca de la barbilla.

-Y-yo puedo explicarlo, Ka-chan. N-no es lo que p-parece. –Le sonrió maternalmente.

-No te preocupes Bolt, no necesitas darme explicaciones – el aludido suspiró – Porque es evidente lo que pasa aquí. – Le guiñó el ojo y Bolt se sonrojo furiosamente. ¿Como era posible que su madre siempre lo supiera todo?

-Asegurate de limpiarte las marcas, sino tu padre y tu hermana no te dejaran en paz en semanas.

-S-si, pero antes… - Se acercó a la mesa y dejo la cajita sobre ella.

-¿Veamos que hay dentro?

-Mmmm… no lo se, lo que esa señorita haya puesto ahí dentro, tal vez sea algo que una madre no debería ver. –Sonreia de forma ladeada mientras alzaba ambas cejas un par de veces.

-¡¡KA-CHAN!!

-Shhh… vas a llamar la atención de los otros dos que están arriba.

-¿Onii-chan? – Himawari empezó a bajar las escaleras al oir a su hermano.

-Rapido vete al baño a limpiar las marcas, aprovechas de ordenar tu cabello y tu camisa.

-¿Y la caja?

-Yo la ocultaré mientras tanto, date prisa. – Mientras Bolt corria al baño, Hinata se sentó, puso la cajita sobre sus piernas y puso la parte del mantel que caia por los bordes de la mesa, sobre sus piernas, ocultando la caja.

-Himawari llegó segundos después de que Bolt se encerrase en el baño.

-¿Y mi Onii-chan?

-Fue al baño, luego irá a saludarlos, ya puedes volver con tu padre.

-Está bien! – Segundos después Bolt salió del baño con la cara limpia, el cabello medianamente ordenado y la camisa arreglada.

-¿Hima?

-Arriba, le dije que irías a saludarlos cuando salieras.

-Bien, pero antes…-Extendió su mano hacia su madre.

-Aquí está. – Bolt lo recibió y lo puso sobre la mesa, y empezó a abrirlo. Cuando terminó de sacar el envoltorio abrió la pequeña caja revelando su contenido, galletitas navideñas. El corazón de Bolt se encogió y se saltó un latido. Hinata sonrió enternecida al ver la reacción de su hijo.

-Son mis favoritas... – Sacó una y se la ofreció a Hinata.

-No, creo que tú deberías probarlas primero, yo tomaré otra después. – Bolt sonrió y se la echó a la boca

-¿Y? ¿Cómo están?

-¡Buenísimas! Son dulces pero sin llegar a ser empalagosas como las de marca, se siente el sabor y el aroma a clavo de olor, el anís, la nuez moscada y la canela.– Hinata tomó una, la probó y era realmente como Bolt la describía. Y mientras ella aun saboreaba la galleta, Bolt miraba las decoraciones.

-Hay pinos, bastones, campanas, estrellas… - Mientras continuaba observando la decoración con ojos brillantes, Hinata le dijo que debería ir a saludar.

-Si Ka-chan vamos. – Subieron al segundo piso, saludo a su padre y su hermana, conversó un poco con ellos sobre su dia, obviamente omitiendo ciertos detalles.

-¿Te quedas a ver la película? Está por comenzar.

-Lo siento Tou-chan, estoy agotado, me daré una ducha y me iré a la cama.

Media hora después, Bolt estaba recostado sobre su cama riéndose de la conversación con Sarada de hace unas horas, cuando un mensaje de Sumire lo asustó, casi haciéndolo tirar el teléfono.

_-"¿Molesto Bolt-kun?"_

_-"¡Claro que no! Tú nunca molestas"_

_-"Crei que estarías cansado"_

_-"Lo estoy, pero hablar contigo hace que me regrese un poco la energía"_

_-"…"_

_-"Seguro que te has puesto como un tomate"_

_-"¡Bolt-kun! Por cierto ¿Probaste mis galletas?"_

_-"Claro que si, están muy buenas. ¿Tú probaste los chocolates que te hice?"_

_-"Por supuesto, estaban muy ricos. Me alegro que te hallan gustado las galletas."_

_-"Yo digo lo mismo. En fin, estoy agotado, voy a dormir"_

_-"Yo también estoy cansada"_

_-"Entonces nos vemos el lunes"_

_-"Si ¿Pero te parece si te escribo mañana o el domingo?"_

_-"De acuerdo, descansa Sumire, buenas noches"_

_-"Tú igual Bolt-kun, buenas noches" _-Antes de dormirse le dejo un mensaje a su amigo

_-"Mitsuki eres un santo, te debo una muy grande"_ \- A la mañana siguente Mitsuki leyó el mensaje y se preguntaba que hizo para merecer semejante apelativo, a veces no entendia el comportamiento de su amigo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Era sábado y la familia Uzumaki almorzaba feliz de tener a todos sus integrantes reunidos, pero a pesar de eso Bolt parecía pensativo, lo que no pasó inadvertido por su familia.

-¿Pasa algo?

-S-si, pero no es nada para preocuparse Tou-chan. Lo que pasa es que me gustaría llevar a alguien a la cena donde Sasuke-san.

-¿Un amigo?

-N-no, Tou-chan. Es una amiga, ella me hizo unas galletas y yo le hice unos chocolates. El tema es que probablemente ella pase las fiestas sola – Frunció el ceño – Y no quiero que eso suceda, ella merece pasar una época asi en familia, por eso quería invitarla. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ttebasa.

Hinata sonrió feliz y enternecida por la manera de pensar de su hijo, y por lo mucho que debía querer a esa chica, mientras Naruto y Himawari se sonreían complices.

-¡¡BOLT TIENE NOVIA!! ¡¡BOLT TIENE NOVIA!!

-¡Tou-chan! ¡Hima! E-ella no es mi novia ttebasa!! – Negaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

\- A mi me gustaría que fuera, asi tenemos oportunidad de conocer a la señorita que flechó a Bolt. Pero primero deberías preguntarles a Sakura-chan, a Sasuke-kun y a Sarada-chan.

-Ja! Seguro que el teme querrá conocer a la novia de su discipulo

-¡Si, yo también quiero conocerla! – Expresaba de forma emocionada la menor de la familia

Oigan, Sumire no es mi nov… Ah, olvidenlo – Prefirio no seguir negando lo innegable ya que su madre tenia demasiada información. – Pero Ka-chan, tienes razón en que debería hablar con ellos primero.

Luego de ayudar a lavar la loza y los cubiertos, Bolt salió de casa y se dirigió hacia la residencia Uchiha. Tocó el timbre del departamento y segundos después Sakura le abrió la puerta.

-¿Bolt? Hola, pasa ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Le habló como siempre amable, Sakura.

-H-hola Sakura-san ¿Estan Sasuke-san y Sarada? Necesito hablar algo con los tres.

-Mmmm… - Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios pensativa. – Sasuke-kun y Sarada están en el campo de entrenamiento, deberían haber regresado hace unos veinte minutos ¿Pasa algo?

-S-si. – Se revolvió el cabello nervioso. – No es nada malo, solo quería hablar sobre algo con respecto a la cena de nochebuena.

-Ya veo, estaba por salir de camino al campo de entrenamiento a dejarles el almuerzo ¿Vienes conmigo y asi nos dices aquello?

\- De acuerdo. – Bolt tomó una de las bolsas con recipientes plásticos dentro y salió del departamento seguido por Sakura, que cerró con llave, bajaron a la calle y tomaron rumbo al campo.

-¿Almorzaste?

-Si, Sakura-san. – Luego de un par de minutos de caminata llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y vieron a padre e hija lanzando shuriken y kunai a una diana.

-Sarada, Sasuke-kun, como no llegaban nunca les traje el almuerzo. – Usó un leve tono de reproche al hablar, consiguiendo la atención de ambos, y cuando se voltearon, vieron que no estaba sola.

-Lo lamento, Sakura, no nos dimos cuenta de la hora que er… ¿Bolt?

\- ¿Que haces aquí mal amigo?

\- ¿¡Sigues con eso!? Hola Sasuke-san – Hizo una leve reverencia a su maestro, la cual fue respondida. - Vine con Sakura-san porque necesito hablar algo con ustedes… - Volvio a revolverse el cabello al notar las miradas inquisidoras de los Uchiha.

¿Qué sucede? – Hablaron a coro, padre e hija, poniendo aun mas nervioso al Uzumaki.

-Lo que pasa es que y-yo, si no hay p-problema claro, quisiera t-traer a alguien

-¿Un amigo? – Preguntaban ambos adultos mientras Sakura le ofrecia una botella con agua a Bolt, y Sarada lo miraba sospechosamente risueña.

-G-gracias. N-no, es una, b-bueno ella, ella es… - Bebió de la botella para calmar la incipiente sequedad en su garganta.

-¿Sumire? – Preguntó con malicia y una sonrisa ladeada Sarada.

-¿Sumire? – Repitió Sasuke. - ¿La chica de las galletas? – Al oir las palabras de su maestro, Bolt escupió toda el agua que tenia en la boca y empezó a toser muy fuerte, haciendo a Sarada reir a carcajadas, a Sasuke mirarlo con una ceja alzada y gesto divertido y a Sakura correr alarmada a socorrerlo, golpeando su espalda y levantándole sus brazos

-¡Sasuke-san! – Le habló sonrojado por la tos y las palabras de su maestro. - ¡Sarada! – La miró entre tosiendo, sonrojado y algo molesto.

Despues del susto inicial, Sakura lo miraba divertida, e interesada en conocer a la tan nombrada Sumire.

-¿Estas mejor?

-S-si Sakura-san, gracias..

\- ¿Asi que era eso lo que nos querías decir? – Sarada volvió al ataque

-S-si – Aun recuperándose de la tos, Bolt no sabia a quien mirar, si a Sakura con gesto enternecido y divertido, a Sarada con sus ojos taladrándolo ansiosa de información, o a la sonrisa cinica y burlona de Sasuke

-Por mi no hay problema, que venga, además, seguro que el dobe, Hinata y Hima querrán conocerla.

-Tou-chan dijo lo mismo que usted. – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

_-Ja! Seguro que el temequerráconocer a la novia_ – imitó la voz de su padre y se sonrojó con la palabra novia –_D-de su discípulo_.

\- Hmp. Ese dobe…

-Yo también quiero que venga. – Habló Sakura.

\- Y yo.

\- ¿De veras? Muchas gracias. – Habló muy emocionado llamando la atención de la familia Uchiha. – Si no aceptaban ella pasaría sola las fiestas, sus padres murieron cuando ella era pequeña y no tiene a nadie, salvo a mi y a nuestros amigos. – Se sorprendieron de no ver sonrojos ni tartamudeos, solo una mirada decidida.

-Mmmm… ¿A quien me recuerda esta historia? Los Uzumaki nunca cambian ¿No crees Sasuke-kun? – La Haruno habló con la diversión reflejada en su rostro.

-Tsk, maldito dobe, como se le ocurre hacer que mi discípulo favorito sea un dobe en potencia. Tendré que hablar muy seria,emte con él.

\- ¿Discipulo favorito? Es el único que tienes, papa.

\- Hmp, con mayor razón Bolt no debe ser un dobe.

\- ¿ Prefieres que sea un teme?

\- Tsk – Chasqueó la lengua frente a la pregunta de su esposa, haciéndola reir a ella y a su hija.

\- Entonces no hay problema que venga ¿Cierto? – Bolt se encontraba perdido en la conversación de los Uchiha.

\- Claro que no. – Sakura agitó su mano en señal de negación. – Estaremos muy felices de conocerla.

-¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamó emocionado. – Los dejo que debo volver a casa, tengo mucho que hacer, adiós ttebasa.


	3. Capítulo 3

La joven peli violeta besaba y mordía suavemente desde el pecho hasta el cuello del rubio que se encontraba debajo de ella con los ojos entreabiertos, quien se dejaba querer, con las manos en la cintura de la chica, esforzándose por mantener su autocontrol, aunque a veces era una tarea titánica. Como no dejarse llevar si ella le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, o cuando, gracias a sus atenciones, ella lo nombraba en suaves jadeos

-B-bolt… - No sabia que le gustaba más, si como sonaba su nombre en voz de ella o que se olvidara del sufijo.

Gruñó con voz ronca cuando ella le mordió el hombro izquierdo, y soltó un jadeo cuando ella empezó a recorrer con un dedo desde su pecho expuesto, hasta el borde del pantalón, pasando por sus abdominales, para después pasar a juguetear coquetamente con la hebilla del cinturón.

-Sumire… - Volvió a gruñir, un gruñido que sonó como un rugido, que la hizo morderse el labio inferior.

Dios, si no la amara tanto, si tan solo no la amara tanto, hacía minutos que la habría empotrado contra un mueble, el sillón o lo que fuera y la habría tomado ahí mismo sin importarle nada mas que sus propios deseos. Sonrió ladeadamente al recordar las palabras de su madre de hace algunas horas.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada, solo que recordé algo que me dijo Ka-chan unas horas antes de que viniera. – Al nombrar a su madre recordó algo, pero no sabia con exactitud que era.

\- ¿Hyuga-san? ¿Qué pudo haberte dicho como para que lo recordases justo ahora?

-"_Aunque estés a punto de cumplir diecisiete años, aunque seas Jonin, siempre seras mi bebé, es algo que todas las madres pensamos"_

-Me pregunto… - Sonrió como su maestro. – Me pregunto que pensaría Ka-chan si viera a su bebé en esta situación, tal vez se escandalizaría.

\- Tal vez. – Sonrió con los pensamientos de su novio. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que levaba divirtiéndose los últimos cuarenta minutos, había algo que sentía estaban pasando por alto, pero le era difícil pensar al haber Bolt cambiado las tornas, empezando a besar su cuello y a devolverle la mordida en el hombro izquierdo. Estaba dispuesta a seguir deshaciéndose en los brazos del Uzumaki cuando de reojo vio el árbol de navidad y lo recordó.

-¡La cena!

-¿Qué cena? – Volvió a atacar el cuello de la peli violeta pero desde otro ángulo.

-¡La cena de navidad en casa de los Uchiha! – Bolt se la quedó mirando por cosa de unos segundos, cuando de repente abrió grandemente los ojos y saltó desde su posición anterior, sobre ella.

-¡¡Mierda!! – Empezó a buscar su camisa, y cuando la encontró se la puso con tanta prisa que prácticamente no le atinó a ningún ojal correcto.

-A ver, ven acá. – Le acomodó los botones y luego salió corriendo al baño a peinarse y adecentarse. Salieron con tanta prisa que olvidaron la ensalada que Sumire había preparado, asi que se devolvieron, y cuando iban llegando a la residencia Uchiha, los Uzumaki recién estaban siendo recibidos por Sakura. Luego de las debidas presentaciones y las preguntas maliciosas acerca de su tardanza, ingresaron al departamento.

-Ya te lo dije Tou-chan, a Sumire le faltaron algunos ingredientes por eso nos tardamos más de la cuenta.

-D-disculpe las molestias que les he causado Hokage-sama. – Sumire hizo una reverencia.

\- Oye, no me llames Hokage-sama, hoy no estoy trabajando. – Naruto le habló sonriente y amable como siempre a la chica que se veía muy cohibida en su presencia

\- Lo siento Uzumaki-sama – Naruto frunció el ceño fingiendo estar molesto, mientras a su alrededor Hinata y Himawari reían levemente con la situación.

\- Demasiado formal, llamame Naruto. – Un par de metros mas alla Sakura y Sarada terminaban de poner los cubiertos.

-¿N-naruto-san? – Naruto sonreía satisfecho mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Sumire.

-Asi está bien. Mucho gusto Sumire-chan, ellas son mi esposa Hinata y mi hija menor Himawari. – Les hizo una leve reverencia a ambas.

-Mucho gusto Hyuga-san, Himawari-san. – Ambas devolvieron la reverencia.

-Mucho gusto Sumire-chan, teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte.

\- Onii-chan a veces es un poco bobo pero es un buen chico… ¡Por favor cuida de él!

-¡Hima! – Desde la cocina se oía como Bolt le reclamaba a su hermana, haciendo reir a los presentes.

Luego de que la novia de Bolt fuese presentada, empezaron las conversaciones y bromas típicas entre ambas familias.

-Ne Sakura-chan trajimos ponche, lo hice yo mismo ttebayo. – Sonreia orgulloso de su obra mostrando la ponchera de cristal con el liquido de un color entre ámbar y naranjo con pequeños trozos de frutas cortados prolijamente, nadando en el liquido.

-Hmp, eso tengo que verlo para creerlo. – Sasuke salió de la cocina acompañado de Bolt quien se fue directo donde estaban Sumire con Sarada susurrándoles un – "Esto se va a poner bueno ttebasa" – Haciendo reir a Sarada, quien le dio la razon e indicándole a la pelivioleta que pusiera atención donde ambos adultos se miraban desafiantes como siempre

-Dije SAKURA-CHAN no TEME. Pero para que veas lo excelente cocinero que soy, te dejaré probarlo a ti primero ttebayo – Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la ponchera y sirvió un vaso para Sasuke, quien lo tomo dudando de que realmente fuese hecho por el dobe. Volteó hacia Hinata quien le asintió, como adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿De verdad lo hiciste tú?

-¡Claro que si!

\- Hmp – Sonrió – Entonces debe saber a ramen…

\- ¡Bastardo! Ya bébelo. – Sauke bebió el contenido del vaso y suspiró.

-Sabe a ramen… - Todos en el departamento estallaron en carcajadas, incluidos Naruto, el aludido y Sumire, quien jamás había visto semejante interaccion entre los dos shinobi mas poderosos de todo el mundo ninja.

\- ¡¡Teme!!

\- Bienvenida a nuestra familia. - Sarada le habló divertida a la peli violeta.

\- Con esos dos la diversion està asegurada 'ttebasa.

\- Muchas gracias Sarada-san, Bolt-kun


End file.
